House of Night, Burned
by ObsessedReaderAlert
Summary: This is what I wrote about Burned-House of Night. Can't wait til it comes out!Review!:-P


**This is my first story so please don't be mean. If it sucks which it probably just tell me to stop. But by some miracle you like it I'll write more. . . So Review!**

_**Zoey**_

Blackness. . . .

I was alone and I didn't feel stress-free anymore. Actually I was getting really annoyed and lonely. As I was sitting or laying or standing, whichever because I couldn't tell, I started "feeling around" with my other senses. I can't feel anything below my feet or pressed against my back. I didn't feel cold or warm. . .just nothing. I couldn't hear anything besides my own shallow breathing. As I inhaled through my nose I couldn't smell anything either. Well this was bullpoppie. All I found out that it was dark and _nothing_. Now I was starting to feel like something else, scared. I wasn't scared because I thought I was dead or because all I know right now Kalona could be taking over the council or killing more people I love. Or that I couldn't move or say anything. I was scared of the _dark_. How pathetic am I, I was afraid because there wasn't any light that I couldn't see anything beside darkness. I couldn't call out for help or for fire to give me some light, so I sent a silent prayer to Nyx my goddess. _Nyx, I'm so sorry I failed you, I thought Kalona still had good in him, but I was wrong. He killed Heath. I don't know what to do, hell I cant even move. I'm so sorry. How can you forgive me? I need you to help me please._

After I finished, I didn't hear anything in my head what to do but soon I felt warmth, which was weird because I couldn't feel anything before. I opened my eyes and sucked in a startled breath of air.

"Nyx" I cried, which irriated me because I couldn't say anything before.

"Yes my Zoeybird I can see how you could be afraid, but you don't have to be," Nyx said but I don't have to be afraid. Memory washed through me about Heath. . . Kalona killed Heath!

"Heath" I whispered, as I said this, such despair washed through me I would drown in it but Nyx spoke.

"Yes my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, his death will be hard on you, but do not despair. I will take care of him as my own. But now you have to get back to your friends.

"I don't know how" I croaked in a weak voice. How could I not worry about Heath, my love since 3rd grade?

"But you do, your warrior is the key" and Nyx started to fade.

"No, wait I don't understand!" I shouted.

"Just remember your Warrior" Nyx whispered and with that disappeared.

Remember my warrior? Stark? What about Stark? I thought and thought. So I started remembering him, like when the first time I saw him. How he was cocky and stood up to everyone about his bear of a dog, Duchess. How he winked at me before I left. As he flirted with me. And then I remembered his cocky smile that I heart so much. As I thought of his smile I felt like I was in someone's arms, being cradled. I thought that was good so then I remembered in the field house, how he trusted me. He told me about how he accidentally killed his best friend and mentor Will, and of his gift from Nyx. Then I heard muffled voices like they were really far away. I couldn't recognize the voices yet so I thought about when Stark first stayed in my bed at night to kept Kalona out of them. How it felt right with my head on this chest and he was stroking my hair. How he told me about his fear of girl purses. With a surprise jolt I realized that the voices were sobs as they got closer. Then I could feel wet with tears on my face, neck and torso.

I could hear someone crying hard very close to me, like I was in his/hers lap. But as I listened closer I could tell it was a guy. I tried to call out and ask why he was crying but I couldn't. As I listened harder I could hear different sobs, so there most be more than one person. I thought of Stark, and when he pledged himself to be my oath-bounded warrior.

I could feel more and the sobs were closer. I tried to move but I just twitched my finger. It took so much energy I thought I was going to go back to the darkness.

"oh. . .Zoey. . .I'm so. . .sorry" sobbed the voice that was the closes to me. I tried to ask who I was mad at but I couldn't. all I could see was darkness still, and I was getting pissed off.

As I tried to listen harder, my vision started to get light gray. I was getting impatient why couldn't my vision get back already?

"Her tattoos!" shrieked Aphrodite but her voice was still laced with tears.

I heard many intakes of breath all around and someone say. . .

"How is that possible?"

" I don't know" say Aphrodite more like her bitchy self again. I tried again to make a sound, but my mouth wouldn't respond. _Nyx, please help me to tell my friend I'm ok._

_**Remember your warrior. . .**_

At Nyx's words I remembered when Stark ran up the stairs in the middle of the night-well day but you get it-to protect me and how he slept in my bed that night. And in the morning he asked to wash my back. At that thought I had to smile, and magical I felt my mouth move to the command.

"Zoey?" came Starks voice. I suddenly realized that it was my cocky, easy-going Stark that was crying and saying sorry.

"Stark?" as I said it my vision came more clear with light. My voice wasn't even a whisper, more like a breath. But I know Stark heard me because his grip on me tightened. It was probably because he was so close. I thought how close Stark was, and I still didn't think it was close enough. As I thought this my vision completely cleared and I slowly blinked twice.


End file.
